Friend Zone
by SkySamuraiGirl
Summary: He desperately wanted to get out of the friend zone and he didn't care if she had a jerk-faced boyfriend. He was Sasuke Uchiha for crying out loud, a person who was known for never backing down. AU One-Shot.


**I don't own Naruto and I never will**

Friend Zone

He sat on her pink-sheeted queen sized bed as he waited for her to return with cookies. He took a deep breath inhaling the sent of her room. It smelled like it always did, cherry blossoms and cotton candy, it was a smell he had gotten use to from being in her room so many time. "Her room smells just like her." But that was expected, it would be weird if it smelled like someone else.

"I swear these school days seem like they get longer and longer!" A girl with long pink hair and a school uniform on entered the room. She held a plate full of delicious smelling cookies in her hand. "If it's bothering me then it has to be bothering you Sasuke." She placed the plate of cookies on her computer desk and took a seat in her office like chair.

Sasuke grabbed a cookie. "Hn." He couldn't complain about the long school days. That only meant the he had more time to spend with Sakura. "These came out softer then last time." He let the warm chocolate-chip cookie melt in his mouth. Her mother's cookies really were the best.

Sakura giggled. "Why are you complaining? I thought you liked you're cookies soft?" She picked up the tasty treat and broke it in half; placing one half back on the plate and the other in her mouth.

Sasuke slightly nodded. "I do." He ate the rest of his cookie. "Oi, I have to tell you something." Changing the subject.

Sakura's head perked up in curiosity. She wondered what Sasuke had to tell her. His tone sounded kind of serious, more serious then it normally sounded.

It wasn't a secret that Sasuke had grown feeling for Sakura, well to her it was, but everyone else knew Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Garra, hell even Choji knew. But once he had finally realized his strong feeling for her it was to late. She had gotten a boyfriend.

"Nothing, forget it." Since Sakura was still dating that jerk he knew there was no point in confessing to her now, he had changed his mind for the better but his feeling for her would never change. "We should get started on Kakashi-sensei's homework." Homework was his excuse to hang out with her everyday after school.

Sakura's face grew an annoyed expression. "You're kidding me." She watched as the Uchiha continued to eat her mother's famous chocolate-chip cookies with out a care in the world. "Tell me Sasuke, I hate when you do that!" What was the point of telling her that he had to tell her something when he would just change his mind about saying it? That was one trait Sakura didn't like about Sasuke, always changing his mind.

"Hn." He muttered as he continued to feed on the freshly baked cookies.

"GRRR!" Sakura growled. "Just tell me!"

Sasuke cut a look at her as he finished his cookie. He reached for another. "It's not important." He simply said, hoping she would just drop the subject.

Before Sasuke could grasp another cookie, Sakura moved the plate out of his reach. "Tell me or no more cookies for you." She knew her mothers famous chocolate-chip cookies were his weakness, he would particle do anything for them. She was convinced he would speak up now.

Sasuke wore his signature expression, as if her moving the cookie didn't face him. His eyes spotted the cookie Sakura hand in her hand and quickly yanked it from her, consuming it without a second thought. "Did you see my awesome ninja skills as work?" He said with a cocky tone. He had to admit what he did was pretty childish but those cookies where to damn good.

Sakura's emerald-green eyes widened. "Y-you ate my cookie." She stuttered in shock.

Sasuke smirked. "Looks like I did." He teased by licking his fingers tastefully. "What are you going to do about it?" He challenged her.

Sakura's pink eyebrows linked together in anger. "Oh you want me to do something about it?" She spoke through her teeth. Without another word the cherry lunged forward at full speed, pouncing on Sasuke, making him fall back on her bed.

Reacting to his instincts, Sasuke quickly flipped Sakura over; he was now the one on top. "It's not my fault you took the cookies away!" He yelled down at her, his hand gripping lightly onto her shoulders.

"Well you should have just told me what you were going to say!" She yelled back, his long bangs hanging in her face.

"I changed my mind because it wasn't important…" He tailed off finally noticing… he was on top of her. His hormones kicked in once he had gotten a good whiff of her sweat natural sent. His heart was jumping all over the place and his stomach felt empty, he cursed that she had that kind of effect on him. _'Kiss her kiss her kiss her!'_ His mind screamed He tried to remove the thought from his head but damn he really wanted to kiss her… she was so close.

S-Sasuke…" Sakura was almost frightened to whisper. She had never seen her best friend so lost in thought before. It didn't scare her it was just very shocking. "Are you…"

"Oi." Sasuke cut her off. "You can tell me to stop." He leaned down slowly, their noses barley touching, giving her time to reject or protest… she didn't. He mentally thanked Kami as he proceeded with is mission.

Their lips softly pressed together.

She opened her mouth.

His tong entered.

They were making out.

After what seemed like a lifetime the two broke apart, breathing heavily as they looked into each other's flustered faces.

Sasuke didn't know what that kiss meant. Were they still friends, were they more then friends? He didn't know, but there was one thing he did know… Sakura still had a boyfriend. "Are you going to tell him?" The raven-haired boy asked bluntly as he looked down at his cherry.

Sakura was silent for a second then giggled cutely. "There is no one to tell." She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. "I left him… because I still love you." She whispered.

Sasuke's heart flipped. "You love me _still_…? That had only meant one thing. That she had loved him all this time. Even after he rejecter her so many times when they were younger.

"Mhm." Sakura nodded. "I fell in love with my bestfriend." She smiled.

Sasuke smirked a cocky smile. "Awesome."

He kissed her again,

And again,

And again,

Sasuke Uchiha was officially out of the friend zone.

0o0o0

0o0o0

**Short but sweet. Not to bad for my first Naruto fanfic, right? Hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Sky. **


End file.
